Two of a Kind
by Editor-0
Summary: Sokka finds something at the North Pole that changes the war. I'm not sure what direction I'll take this yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Surface**

"Sokka, this is amazing!" Princess Yui pushed a stray white hair out of her face. Sokka grinned as he saw the princess's smile. He was about to comment when a black flake of snow landed in front of him... and another and another. The sky was soon full of these sooty snowflakes. Sokka steered Appa to an iceberg where they landed and got off.

Yui looked at the soot filled sky. "What is this?"

Sokka grit his teeth. "Fire nation! I know because this is what happened whenever they attacked us. And by the looks of it, there are a lot of them. We need to get back..."

Sokka was disturbed as another iceberg broke through the surface next to them. It was large, round and had an inner glow. Sokka's eyes bugged out. "No way! There can't be two of them!"

Yui looked at the new iceberg and felt something strange about it. "Sokka, what's..."

Sokka had already rushed up to the surface of the sphere. He could see the figure of a person inside. He then grabbed his club. "Yui, if I'm right about this, then we're about to get some backup. Stand back. I'm going to break it open."

Yui watched in fascination as Sokka pounded on the ice. Cracks started to appear and then it all burst at once. The blast of air launched Sokka backwards into Yui. They didn't notice the bright blue light that emerged from it. "Ouch, oh Yui are you all right?"

The princess shook off the dizziness as Sokka helped her up. "What was that?"

"Some help I think. There was someone frozen in that glacier. Let's go see if he's alright." Both walked up to the open pit where the glacier had been. Both of their eyes widened at what was inside. It was a girl that was maybe a little older than they were. She had bright red hair and a red shirt with black pants. She had a stave with a sharp crescent moon at the end of it. They slowly approached and Sokka poked her with his club. This elicited a slight groan but nothing else.

"We should get her to the healer quickly. I'm amazed that she survived being frozen." Sokka nodded at Yui's words. He tried to get the weapon, but it seemed like it was frozen to her hand and it felt like a harsh cold wind to the touch so he left it alone. He then grabbed the girl and slung her over his shoulder as they made their way back to Appa. His eyes nearly bugged out when he spotted a warship not too far in the distance. When he saw a smoke trail, he started running.

"Run Yui, they're firing on us." They both scrambled up Appa's tail and into the saddle.

Sokka leaped onto Appa's head. "Yip, yip! Yip, yip!"

When they were in the air, Sokka looked back and saw a large smoke cloud on the horizon behind the ship that was firing at them. "We need to warn everyone!"

Looking forward again, he could see a little orange blur headed towards them. The blur turned into a familiar face that landed on the back of Appa. "What's going on Sokka?"

Sokka looked between the bald monk and the approaching army. "A lot, Aang. I need to take our guests back to the North Pole and then I'll let you have Appa back. I guess you can take on the scout ship and push it back, but the rest of the fleet won't be so easy."

Aang looked around to see Yui cradling a girl with fire red hair and a red shirt on. He could feel something strange about the girl. "I know Yui, but who's the other girl?"

Sokka smiled. "That's a funny story. She was trapped in an iceberg. One that looked exactly like the one you were trapped in."

Aang's eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing. She must really like ice."

Sokka sighed in defeat. He'd figure it out later. "Uh yeah, we're taking her to the healer first. In fact, we're about to land."

Sokka helped Yui and the girl off of Appa. He waved to Aang as he rushed back over the ice wall. They then worked their way to the healer's hut through crowds of men headed for the wall. They reached the inside to see an older woman helping some of the younger children get into groups. She turned her attention back to the newcomers and gasped. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Yui smiled. "We are here Honored healer for your help. We have a new friend that is in dire need of assistance."

The old woman then spotted the young man with her and the unconscious girl slung over his shoulder. She almost let out a gasp at her red hair and red shirt. "Is she fire nation?"

Sokka shook his head. "We don't know exactly. Let's just say that I'll be waiting here for when she wakes up to make sure, but I doubt she's an enemy. I can't say at the moment, but she may be a big help later."

The elder looked over the girl in more detail. The style of the clothes was closer to that of the earth kingdom but the colors were fire nation. The pigtail could indicate earth or fire. The color of her hair... no one she ever knew of had red hair. Then again, she knew of no child that had white hair save the princess. The weapon she clutched though was more like the design of ancient water nation ceremonial blades used by the first water benders thousands of years ago. They now only had drawings of such blades.

The elder slowly looked up at the boy. "How did you find her?"

Sokka smiled. "She was frozen in a very odd block of ice."

That got an immediate reaction from the woman. Katara had given her the full story. Aang had been found in a block of ice. Now another had been found in a block of ice with slightly odd styles of clothing and an ancient ceremonial staff of their tribe. Her eyes widened at the revelation. "Another Avatar."

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know and I wouldn't get my hopes up, but it was too similar to be a coincidence."

A man in warrior skins suddenly entered the hut. "Honored healer we need..."

The man looked at the assembled crowd. He then noticed the girl Sokka was holding. "A fire nation spy!"

The man raised a spear only to receive a bop on the head from the elderly woman who moved faster than any of them thought she could. "Sal, have you no sense! The girl is unconscious and she is not a spy unless they like to freeze themselves in the ice and nearly die. She was brought in by the princess and this young man. Now shoo."

The warrior blinked at the rebuke. "Ahh," he looked over at the princess and Sokka. "Right, well we need to get the princess somewhere safe and the boy needs to show up at the war council. We have held off the initial front for now, but they will resume in the morning."

Sokka looked over at the elder. "Worry not child. I shall keep her safe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eyes slowly opened. It was dark out. Where was here anyways? There was a fight wasn't there. Time had slowed down. A girl sat up and pushed a number of furs off of her. It was really cold outside. It was then that she saw a giant blue monster radiating light outside. It seemed angry but not at her. Should she fight? She didn't have the energy, barely enough to stand. She then noticed that there were people around her and they were bowing to the creature. The creature ambled in her direction. It looked like a giant fish. She almost flinched back when the creature bent down like it was getting a good look at her. A flipper or something similar gently touched the side of her face and then touched her forehead. The creature seemed to smile as it looked at the moon as it seemed to shine more brightly for a moment. It then disappeared into the water.

She looked around to see everyone who was once bowing staring at her in awe. An elderly woman walked up to her. "What are you to the spirits dear child?"

This broke the girl out of her stupor. "Uh, dunno. Everything's kinda fuzzy right now and I'm hungry. Got anything ta eat?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe some clothes first child. You must be awfully cold to stand naked out here."

The girl looked down and understood why she was shivering. She was stark naked. The elderly woman pushed her back into the hut and scrounged around to find some clothes for the girl. Some of the clothes sparked something of disgust in the girl's mind but otherwise she just shrugged and let the old woman help her get dressed. She wanted to protest the old woman when she pushed her into a pile of furs next to her, but the old woman gave her a look and said, "I'm the doctor; you're the patient. Bed now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning broke and the red-haired girl was once again pushed about by the elderly healer. She grumbled, but she didn't protest the small amount of food that was shoved into her as the elderly woman pushed her out the door. "We must get you to the palace soon. I imagine the king will want to see you along with those who brought you here."

The girl nodded and followed the woman as she led her through icy streets. "Oh dear me, my manners. I am Geila, a healer in this village. And who might you be girl?"

A name. The girl thought for a moment. Hazy memories started to surface. Another woman with red hair... her mother. She called her "Ranko."

The elderly woman smiled as she continued to lead. The sun was starting to peek up and for once she was glad for it. It was terrifying to have the moon snuff out like that. It was as if the world were devoid of light and even when it came back she still felt a chill. The sun brought warmth back to her old bones. When they reached the palace, they were greeted by guards who looked suspiciously at the girl behind the elder.

"Halt, I have never seen this girl before. Who is she Geila? We are not letting strangers in at the moment." The two large guards had their spear pointed at them.

A voice from behind the two women chimed in. "Let her through. Do not anger the spirits."

"The ocean spirit caressed her."

"She has the favor of the ocean spirit."

"I saw it too. I swear the ocean spirit smiled as it touched her."

"I've never seen hair color like hers before. Maybe she's a spirit as well."

The guards seemed a little shaken and turned to the elder. "Is this true?"

Geila smiled as she looked back at Ranko. "Yes, I saw it myself. The ocean spirit went out of it's way to come over and greet this child after it finished its battle. It got down on one knee and caressed her cheek before touching her forehead. I don't know if it smiled but it seemed pleased to me."

The guards immediately parted to let them through. "We will only let you two through. Tragedy has befallen the palace and you may not find the king as receptive right now. Please be mindful as he has lost his daughter this past night."

The elder looked over to the fading moon before nodding her head. She had been there when the moon spirit had lent its strength to revive the king's child. The moon had died the previous night only to be reborn. It seemed that the price for giving life had been paid that previous night. She nodded her head sadly. "I see. Come Ranko, we must meet the king and the Avatar. There is also something that belongs to you that was taken to the palace which you may want back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The king sat solemnly at the breakfast table along with his adviser Paku and three teens. They continued their quiet meal until a servant popped into the room. "Your highness. You have guests."

The king turned to the servant and sighed. He didn't want to deal with anything else at the moment. "Tell them to leave. I ordered the guards to let no one else in today."

The servant looked a little nervous. "That would not be a good idea. It is the girl who brought the staff and elder Geila."

The king raised an eyebrow. "And what important news do they bring to get past my guards."

The man shifted nervously again. "The crowd outside... Many people witnessed the ocean spirit caress the girl last night. Geila wishes an audience with you and the Avatar to discuss this."

All eating stopped. The king rose from his seat. "Then I will not keep them waiting. I think we should all go to greet our guests.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranko looked around the chamber made of ice. She really didn't remember any place like this but then again she was only getting bits and pieces of her memories flashing by. She came back to attention when five people entered the room. Two of the younger boys seemed to recognize her.

A cough brought her attention to the throne. A man with a parka and long hair was gazing at her. "Aww, I am Kona, king of the Northern Water Tribe. And you?"

Ranko figured out that he was talking to her. "Uh, I'm Ranko."

She nervously fiddled under the man's gaze. "Geila, is what they say true? Does the ocean spirit favor the girl?"

The old woman smiled. "I don't know about favoring her, but it certainly seemed to care. After the attack it specifically sought her out and caressed her."

Ranko saw the teenage girl and the bald kid get a funny look on their faces. An elderly man in a parka stepped forward. "Is there anything else you can tell us Geila?"

The woman looked at Ranko and back at the man. "She's having trouble with her memories. Also, when I was healing her, the ki pathways in her body were much larger than anyone I've ever treated."

She saw blank stares greet her and sighed. "Benders have larger pathways than normal people do. Well this girl has pathways that are like great rivers compared to the small tributaries that an average bender would have."

Now everyone's eyes were wide. What was this girl? The king stood up and retrieved something wrapped in sealskin next to the throne. "Maybe that explains this weapon for it is not of this world. That much I am sure of.

When our warriors were sent to retrieve this from your hut honored elder, they said that it felt like their fingers were freezing when they pried it from her hand. They couldn't bring themselves to touch it so they wrapped it in sealskin and brought it here. When it was brought here, one of the more brash warriors claimed that we should use it if it was imbued with the power of the spirits that it may help us. The fool grabbed onto it directly and flicked the tip of his staff with his other hand. His entire arm froze solid and he was barely able to let it go.

When one of the palace healers examined him, his frozen arm was saved by removing the sheet of ice but we had to amputate four of his fingers from the hand that grasped the staff. Apparently, he had not noticed that his fingers had become frostbitten after clutching it directly. Can you take this staff child?"

Ranko reached out and grabbed the staff. Some violent memories passed through her mind and some information stuck. "Gekkaja. I... fought with this. I don't remember why."

Geila smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder. "I'm sure your memories will come back in time dear. The question is what to do with you now?"

The king looked thoughtful. She would be a welcome addition to their tribe, especially if the rumors of her association with the ocean spirit were true. It also worried him. His own daughter had such a relationship with the moon spirit and had paid a hefty price for it. He did not wish to see something like that happen again. He took a sidelong glance at the Avatar and his companions and then back at the girl. She had been found by one of them and his daughter. No, it was no coincidence this girl had been found by one of them. His daughter's situation all but told him that. The girl had no memories, no purpose, but the Avatar could surely help her discover those. They would have no true loss without her and with the Avatar she could make a difference.

"Maybe the Avatar could help her. She obviously has a connection to the spirits and may be a bender. Perhaps going with the Avatar would be best for her." Kona's words rung through the hall.

Aang looked over at the king who smiled sadly at him. "She has no memories but I don't think her arrival coinciding with yours is chance. Help her and she will most likely help you. Is that all right with you Ranko?"

Ranko looked between the king and the little bald kid. She wanted to ask what was so important about the kid but if the older man thought he could help her so be it. "Guess it'll work."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranko was sitting in a living room wringing out her shirt. "What do you think you're doing boy!"

"I'm just wringing out my shirt old man. You were the one who threw me in the pond!" Huh? The fat man in front of her was her father. He was pretty homely. Dirty gi, bald head topped with a dirty bandana, and wire rim glasses. There was something else about the man that disgusted her. She felt like he was some kind of underhanded idiot.

"Ranma! What are you doing? You pervert!" A blue haired girl had rushed towards her and hit her hard with a mallet. That was when Ranma woke with a start.

She shook her head and looked beside her to see Katara getting dressed. She wasn't sure why but she felt a little flush at the other girl dressing next to her. "Good morning Ranko. Another nightmare?"

Ranko shook her head. "Not quite. I think it was a memory. I remembered my pop."

Katara smiled. "What was he like?"

Ranma shrugged. "Didn't remember much other than what he looked like. I kind of felt disgusted being around him. Sorta like his very presence fouled the air."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I wouldn't judge anything from that yet. Maybe you were just disgusted at him for something he recently did."

Ranko snapped her fingers. "That's it. I remember I was mad at him because he threw me into the pond outside."

Katara scratched her chin. "You know. The healer said you were a bender. I wonder if you were a water bender. Your father could have thrown you into a pond as part of water bending practice. Not to mention you were found at the North Pole in a block of ice. Why don't you join me and Aang on deck with Master Paku. You can watch us water bend and then I'll see if you can do it after I'm done with practice. Does that sound good?"

Ranko nodded her head and smiled. Something was welling up inside her. It almost made her feel giddy. _New techniques._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aang, I know it may seem funny to use the water in that manner, but it is fundamental for other moves. Compressing water under your feet to make sloshy, springy shoes is not in the lesson plan." Katara and Ranko were sitting on the side giggling as Aang tried to bounce around unsteadily on shoes made from water. When Aang fell over, Katara, Ranko, and Sokka were nearly falling on their sides laughing.

Paku sighed and rolled his eyes. "The lesson is over. You managed to compress and release water at least Aang, but I expect better progress next time. We'll be out of the North Pole in two days time and we will have to part ways then. I want you to practice hard tomorrow."

The elderly man walked back to the bow of the ship. Aang glided over to Katara and Ranko. "Hey, did you guys like that?"

Katara shook her head. "It was funny but you should seriously work harder. You won't have Paku to teach you much longer and we'll need to find an earth bender as soon as we leave."

Aang smiled he knew someone perfect for the job. "King Bumi. He's a great earth bender. He can teach me."

Katara patted him on the shoulder. "That sounds good Aang. Why don't you go talk to Sokka about the best route back to Omashu? I was planning to see if Ranko here can water bend and I need to work with her."

Aang shot up and ran off while yelling. "Sure."

Katara and Ranko stood up and walked to the far side of the catamaran. Katara pulled out a large bowl and filled it with water she bended out of the ocean. She set the bowl down in front of Ranko and positioned herself on the other side. "The premise of water bending is push and pull or ebb and flow of water. I want you to simply push and pull the water without touching the water or bowl. Like this."

Ranko watched as Katara waved her hands over the water in a familiar motion. Ranko could feel something familiar acting between Katara and the water. "Now you try."

Ranko approached the bowl. She made the motion but nothing happened. She then pondered on the energy she had felt Katara use. She closed her eyes and focused on something. There was a flow of something in her body that was similar to what had left Katara's body. Ranko opened her eyes. She made the motion again but pushed what she had felt inside out as she did so. When she did this, the bowl fell over and the water shot out of the bowl backwards, soaking her.

Katara smiled and giggled as she patted Ranko on the shoulder. "Congratulations! You're a water bender, though your technique could use some work."

Ranko felt a bit perturbed that she hadn't been able to do something as simple as pushing and pulling the water. When she pouted, Katara giggled some more. "Don't pout Ranko. I used to do the same thing all the time before I had a teacher. Now let's keep going. I want you to be able to at least pull the water out of the bowl in a point before dinner..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Paku raised an eyebrow as the red-haired girl that had tagged along from the North Pole joined them. "I see I have a new student. The one touched by the ocean spirit. So how far did you get with her yesterday Katara?"

Katara smiled. "She got the water to go around her in a circle yesterday. She learns rather quickly."

Paku studied the slip of a girl before him. The brilliant red hair was at odds with the traditional blue water tribe dress that she was wearing. He also couldn't help but notice her rather pronounced endowments. He coughed for a second and then spoke. "Then a review would be good today. I want to see if Aang has mastered the simpler moves and it will give Ranko here a chance to learn. How about we start with a simple water whip."

Ranko caught Katara wincing at the mention of the water whip but didn't understand why she would do that and just shrugged. She instead turned her attention to Aang as he pulled up some water in a stream, wound it back, and shot it forward quickly to make a cracking noise. Again, the movements seemed vaguely familiar. Aang did this three times before Paku stopped him. "Good Aang. Now Ranko, why don't you try. I don't expect you to get it right away, but you should still try."

Ranko nodded as she got up. She took a stance similar to Aang's and wound up the water, brought it back, and smacked herself in the back of the head with it. She frowned and started to become angry before something in her told her to settle down and focus. Ranko calmed down and a slight chill descended on the area. She then took a neutral stance.

To all those around her, it seemed unreal. To Ranko, it seemed as if she had just realized her element. She fell into a practiced stance and began to move. Water rose from the ocean around them and started to dance with Ranko's movements. The water circled them first and then danced around in strands, blocking and striking out at invisible opponents. It then collected together into a mass, and finally formed a water dragon that dove back into the ocean.

Ranko ended her dance-like movements in the same neutral stance. She came out of her trance and looked around to see wide eyes and silence. "Uh, what'd I do."

Paku blinked first. "I'll have to commit some of those movements to memory, especially the water dragon. It seems that you have taught this old man some new tricks."

Ranko looked at the man confusedly. "Huh? Water dragon?"

Katara stepped up to Ranko and put her hand on her shoulder. "Yes, water dragon. How could you not know?"

Ranko rubbed the back of her head. "I just couldn't get what you were doing so I fell back on what I felt. It was like I've done that before. Maybe it's something like muscle memory."

Katara shook her head. "We've got to get your memory back then. You must have been a master water bender!"

Paku nodded his head in agreement. "True. I have a feeling that both you and Katara will be two legendary water benders long before you reach my age. Nonetheless, you both need to drill in the basics. It may even help dislodge some more of your memories Ranko. Now let us start over."

Paku walked back to the bow of the ship and started instructing again. Katara, Aang and Ranko followed his lead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"... Take a look at these Old Man!" Ranko pulled her breasts free from her shirt and a diminutive man made a leap for them. Ranko ran in a spiral, leading the man through it. She then raised her fist and a tornado carried the man off.

The scene changed.

Now the old man was hanging off of her breasts. "Get off old man!"

She swatted him off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranko sat up in the hammock with a start. She shook her head and noticed that Katara had woken up as well. The sleepy water bender looked over at Ranko. "Another one of those dreams?"

Ranko nodded her head. "Yeah, it was about some old letch that kept going after my breasts."

Katara shrugged and got out of her hammock. "Well, he's probably long gone by now. Start packing up. We're flying to the Earth Kingdom today."

Ranko shivered as got out of her hammock. "I just hope there aren't any more old perverts that I'll have to meet."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A fat man sneezed on a raft and fire came out of his nose.

"Hey! Stop trying to burn me Uncle!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranko stood in line with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. It was time to leave for the Earth kingdom. Paku walked up to them. "It is time that we parted ways. Aang shall go to Omashu to study earthbending under king Bumi but you should first go west from here to the Eastern earth defense base to meet general Gau. But first I have some presents to give you."

He walked up to to Aang. He held out a scroll and Aang took it. "This covers what I've taught you so far and some more advanced lessons. Even though you have these, remember that it is not a substitute for a real teacher."

They both looked at Katara as she blushed. Paku then walked over to her. He also handed her a scroll. "These are some of the more advanced scrolls. You and Ranko should master them before you teach them to Aang."

He walked over to Ranko and handed a carved bone knife to her. It had a lotus flower carved into the pommel of the blade. "This is a ceremonial waterbending knife. While it lacks the mystical properties of your staff, it is a symbol of the old ways. I hope that you remember who you were but do not let it cloud you to what you are becoming now. Should you ever find yourself in trouble with little help show this knife to any elder who is at a Pi Sho table and tell them this, 'I am in search of the fruit and do not yet understand its meaning.'"

Ranko shrugged and took the bone knife. Paku moved on to Sokka. They stared at each other for a moment before Paku patted his shoulder. "And for you Sokka... Good luck son."

Sokka deflated as Paku walked back to the front of the boat before facing them again. "I wish you all luck. Fly west of here and you should be at the Earth Kingdom base under General Gau in at least two days time. There you can resupply and move on to Omashu where King Bumi will teach Aang earthbending."

The group of teens scrambled on top of the flying bison and flew away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Ranko." Ranko turned around to see Katara with a blue brush in her hand.

"Uh, what do ya need?" Katara sat down beside Ranko and looked at her hair.

"I know this may seem a little, uh, personal, but can I comb out your hair. I think it might look prettier than that tight little pigtail that you have."

Ranko grabbed her pigtail and pulled it around front. There was something important about the pigtail but she couldn't remember what. She unwound the tie on the pigtail and held it out. She remembered something looking at the curly hair tie. "Dragon's whisker."

"Huh? What did you say Ranko?"

Ranko turned to Katara and held out the tie. "It's a dragon's whisker that I used to tie up my hair. I think someone gave it to me."

Katara smiled. Ranko was grasping at a memory and it must have been something important. "Do you know who gave it to you?"

Ranko shook her head. "No. All I remember is that I got it after eating something."

Katara thought about it. Maybe it was from a boyfriend or a relative. "Hold on to it then. It might help you remember some other things too."

Ranko nodded her head and put the whisker in her pocket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Appa landed in the Earth kingdom base. The weary travelers looked out to see soldiers standing at ease and a man wearing a cape and some gaudy getup walk up to them. "Hello, I am general Gau. It is a pleasure to meet the Avatar and his friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2: What goes around

**Chapter 2: What goes around...**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

I don't own either Ranma ½ or Avatar so please don't sue. This chapter is a little short but it should be interesting. I'll try to update Kadic Ranma in the coming week.

….and 'Ranko' is not what you think. This will be an entertaining story in more ways than one if I can get past the initial part and start winding more into the story more. Not everything will be perfectly canon further on, but then this is fanfiction. Enjoy!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Are you sure about this Aang? Who knows what could happen? I mean I understand why Ranko accepted his offer, but his offer to you could be dangerous." Aang laughed at Katara's concern and missed the frown that formed on her face.

Katara decided to ignore Aang as Sokka pulled him aside to tell some bad jokes. She loved her brother, but he told jokes like an old man. It wasn't endearing at all. She turned back to Ranko whom had been following behind them silently in thought. She smiled at the girl. At least one good thing had come from this pit stop.

**Flashback...**

General Gau had led them into his office and offered them food. Sokka had immediately taken to the food followed by Ranko. Katara really liked the girl, but she swore she acted just like her brother sometimes. She really needed to get the girl to go out shopping or looking for boys.

"Welcome Avatar Aang and his companions. The Great Sokka. The great waterbenders Katara and Ranko. Appa the Great Sky Bison. Momo the Lemur. " They had all turned to General Gau as he addressed them formally.

Sokka could be seen dancing about after his name was called out. "Hey, I like this guy."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. The man was kissing up to them. _'Great Sokka,' yeah right. Though calling me a master waterbender. The guy knows what he's talking about._

The general nodded his head seeing that he had their full attention. They were children. Useful children, but children nonetheless. He would have their help secured in no time at all. "Yes, it is wonderful to meet you all."

General Gau stood up and whipped around and faced the window that was behind him. He knew this would make his cape billow and get an 'ah' factor out of the group of children. It was time to set his hook. "It is good to meet you but I wonder if we could do more."

He paced back and forth while stroking his beard. "Can we do more? Does the Avatar need to learn earthbending to win the war? I have heard of something called the Avatar state. A devastating attack. Why not unleash that now and win swiftly? I have a plan. A plan to unleash that potential. Would you help me?"

He turned back to the children to hear their response. The redhead, Ranko didn't seem to understand what he was talking about; Sokka looked pensive; the Avatar looked constipated; and Katara looked worried. Katara was the first to speak. "I don't know. Isn't it dangerous?"

Gau went for the line. "I'm sure if we did our best to find out how to trigger it and control it then we could use it as a weapon that will save many lives."

Sokka and Aang seemed to understand this. Sokka jumped up and put his hands on Aang's shoulders. "This is a great idea Aang! We could win the war now."

Aang seemed a little hesitant still. "I don't know. Maybe."

Gau went for the sinker. "Just think of all the lives you'll save."

Aang beamed at that idea. "Okay, it sounds like a plan. When do we start?"

Gau smirked as he sat back down. He would have his men gather the necessary people for this job. It would be glorious. "Tomorrow. I already have some ideas. Memory restoration, spiritual awakening, chi tea, yes many things."

Ranko responded to this comment. "Memory restoration? Do you think you could use it on me? I need to remember a lot of things."

Gau's smirk broadened even as Katara had stood and was rudely leaving the room before she stopped at Ranko's questions. He could tell that she was opposed to the idea, but maybe helping her friend Ranko would keep her in check. "I see no problem with that. Just come with the Avatar and we'll see what we can do."

Ranko bowed to the general. "I accept your offer."

**Flashback end...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranko was having another dream. This time she was facing a blue-haired girl that she had some feelings for. The girl was doing a happy dance while wearing some kind of white gi. "I don't think you should rely on that thing Akane. "

The other girl's expression changed as she looked down on her. "Really Ranma, I beat you with my own strength. Admit it, I'm stronger than you."

Ranko couldn't help but feel some jealousy for the girl's new found strength. She also wondered why the girl called her Ranma. It felt familiar so maybe that was another name she went by. She was still concerned about the armor Akane was wearing though. Something was wrong with it. "Akane, you can't really on a crutch in battle. That thing isn't your true strength. It isn't skill it's a cheat."

Ranko woke up with a start after the girl smashed her with a hammer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Today was the day that Ranko would get her memories back. She was excited. "Ranko, can I talk to you for a minute."

Ranko turned to Katara. "I know General Gau said that he would help you recover your memories, but I'm not sure if he can. He seems nice enough, but I can't help shaking the feeling that he's using us. Please be careful Ranko."

Ranko scratched the back of her head and smiled. She knew that Katara was probably right but she had to try."Maybe, but I'm going to try. C'mon lets catch up with the guys."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The first thing that Ranko and Katara saw when they entered the pagoda was Aang flipping out as he sat atop a ball of air while scooting around the room. "Do you feel anything Avatar Aang?"

Aang jumped up and down before scooting off again and his words rang out like a hyperactive child. "I can do anything. Hey look at what I can do. !"

Katara shook her head. "Somebody stop him before he hurts himself."

Ranko held out her arm and Aang plowed straight into it. Katara glared at her, but she just shrugged. "You said stop him. He's stopped."

Katara giggled as General Gau rubbed his forehead. This would be far harder than he thought. "I suppose the chi tea did not work. The next exercise is the memory recovery ritual. Avatar Aang and Ranko can both participate in this one."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranko wasn't sure she liked wearing a burlap sack. It itched considerably. She also didn't understand why she was the only one that had to wear this since Aang was still in his clothes. The old priest that was doing this ritual had told them the more exposed skin the better this would work. He had insinuated having Ranko in the nude until Katara had threatened to freeze certain parts of his anatomy. The old man finally caved in and threw a burlap sack to Ranko and told her to change.

Ranko was kneeling beside Aang as the priest chanted while mixing something with mud. He turned to them and flung the mud in their faces... And nothing else. Ranko wrinkled her nose at this. How was mud going to make her remember? Aang chose that moment to sneeze and ended up caking the old letch with mud. Ranko couldn't help but smile as the man looked like a drowned rat. It felt like she had just been vindicated for putting up with this mess.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranko was sitting beside Katara as they watched Aang try to balance a bowling pin on his tongue while Sokka threw balls at him. Both giggled as Aang tripped on a ball and the pin flew up in the air to hit Sokka on the head.

Katara turned to Ranko and sighed as she knew this subject hurt Ranko, but she had to know. "Did the ceremonies work? I left after the first one to clean the mud out of my clothes."

Ranko turned to Katara and shrugged. "No. I gave up after the old letch told me that I was probably a barmaid and he had the perfect outfit to jog my memory. I suppose the only thing that I got from it was a feeling of satisfaction when I kicked him across the room after he tried to cop a feel."

Her friend frowned as she stood up and grabbed her water skin off of the table. "I'll be right back Ranko. I'm going to go make some popsicles. I might show you how to do it later. I'm sure Sokka won't mind, especially if he says something stupid again."

10 minutes later...

"Aeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I said I was sorry!" Ranko watched as the old priest ran/hobbled into the courtyard.

She then watched Katara run after the man while snapping at his heels with a water whip. "Get back here! That was for messing with Ranko, this is for trying it on me!"

Ranko pulled out a bag of rock candy she had 'picked up' from one of the guard posts and watched the old man and Katara dance around. She crunched down on a rock just as Katara knocked the man face first into the ground. "Man this stuff is good."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sokka glared at Katara during dinner while rubbing his behind. He turned his glare to Ranko as well. "Are either of you going to apologize? And what was with that extra smack at the end Ranko?"

Both girls looked at each other coming to some consensus and Katara answered for them both. "I don't want to hear anymore old man jokes, thank you very much. And brother of mine, you should know better than mentioning something about a ladies physical form."

Sokka frowned as the pain he felt reminded him of Ranko and his sister's 'practice' which mostly consisted of them whaling on him with as many moves as they could think of. He turned to Aang to get some support. "Aang, you can't tell me that Ranko doesn't have thick thighs. I mean come on, they're wider than a platypus bear's. Right. Right."

Aang ignored the wink and poke of Sokka's shoulder as he almost thought he saw a demon's head floating above Katara and Ranko. He decided the better part of valor was to be impartial in this matter. He pretended to look out the window and quickly looked back a Sokka. "Look at the time Sokka, gotta run!"

Aang, along with the silent General Gau, quickly left the table. Sokka blinked in surprise as the only other men in the room left like it was on fire. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Katara and Ranko. He gulped when he saw the red aura surrounding both girls. "Uh... just a joke."

A guard found Sokka hanging from his loincloth on one of the battlement flagpoles. Sokka smiled weekly before squeaking out the words. "Little help."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranko fitfully turned in her sleep. Something was wrong. Her whole body shifted and jerked and began to glow. She saw flashes of skeletal monk wearing a wooden pendant with three swirls and a giant glowing fish mowing down ships, killing hundreds. She then saw Katara being buried alive as she was swallowed by the ground. Her friend was dying! She had to do something. A hand reached out and winds whipped around her. She looked over at the man responsible for killing her friend and scowled as the man looked at her in triumph.

"You've done it..." She didn't pay attention to anything else he said. She didn't pay attention to anything else around her period. The man's pleased look made her sick. He would pay for killing her friend. She raised her hands and the earth shook before she slammed her hands down, causing a devastating wave of earth to crush all in its path.

Before she could cause more damage, she could feel something pull at her hard. She went limp and arms wrap around her. She looked to the side and found that Katara was still alive. She then blacked out.

Ranko woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. She had to go see if Katara was alright.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When Ranko arrived in the courtyard, it looked like a war-zone. Stones were flung everywhere and buildings were collapsed; General Gau was knocked out on the ground; and Katara was steadying Aang. She was now worried. It seemed her nightmare had come to life.

A guard approached them as Appa flew up to them. "May we offer assistance to you Avatar. An escort to Omashu perhaps?"

Katara looked at Aang and vice versa. Both violently shook there heads. "No, we're good."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranko was silent on the back of Appa. She kept looking at Aang with some apprehension. Katara saw this and vowed to ask Ranko what was bothering her and how Aang was involved.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Good old cliffhanger.


End file.
